The Beat That Keeps Me Going
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: After the Third Strike tournament. Elena stays at Chun-li's apartment until she is able live alone as an adult. Elena then realizes that Chun-li is the missing beat to the song of her life. Elena/Chun-li. Yuri.


Chun-li and Elena had become very close friends during the Third Strike tournament and Chun-li had offered her to stay at her place after the tournament. Elena had just finished up her shower and was now getting ready for bed. She was staying at Chun-li's apartment until she was able to live on her own as an adult. She could have went back to Japan with Narumi or take a vacation in France, but there was something about Elena's and Chun-li's friendship that made her say yes.

She put on her night clothes, and laid on the couch. For some reason, she couldn't stop looking at Chun-li's bedroom door. She blushed as she fantisized about her and Chun-li...together. Elena thought no longer as her and Chun-li as friends. She loved her, more than the beat of any song. Or the rhythm to any dance.

Elena's curiousity got the best of her and she ventured up to Chun-li's door and found herself opening it. To her surpise, Chun-li was still awake. The room was dark, and Chun-li tossed and turned in her bed.

"Um..Ch-Chun-li?" Elena blushed.

Chun-li sat up in the bed, "Oh hi, you still can't sleep either?"

"No. You wouldn't mind if i slept in here would you?"

Chun-li blushed, "No, it's fine!" She patted the empty space on the bed beside her.

Elena walked over and crawled into the bed. She pulled the sheets over herself and rested her head on her pillow.

"Chun-li?" Elena whispered.

Chun-li turned over to where she was now facing Elena, "Yes?"

"Can i tell you something?"

Chun-li smiled and nodded.

"Ever since i've met you, i've been interested in becoming your friend the most."

Chun-li smiled, "Thank you.."

Elena continued, "Now that i'm your friend, i was wondering if i could become your..."

Elena paused for a few seconds. She couldn't automatically assume Chun-li felt the same way.

Chun-li smiled, "Become my what?"

Elena was nervous. Her heart beat fast and lips quivered.

Elena looked down at the mattress, "Your lover."

Chun-li's face went red, she stared at Elena in a deadly way, which scared her.

"I-I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that, i should go!" Elena said, getting out of bed.

Chun-li grabbed Elena's wrist and pulled her back into ther bed. "Where are you going? Back to the couch?"

Elena nodded in fear, "Yes."

"If you loved me, wouldn't you stay here with me?"

Elena smiled nervously and got back in the bed. "So, does this mean-"

Chun-li put a finger to Elena's lips, which stopped her words. "Yes...I love you, too"

She crawled on top of Elena. Elena's innocent face was red, Chun-li ran her fingers through her white hair. Chun-li lightly kissed Elena's cheek and neck.

"Chun-li..."

Elena flinched as Chun-li kissed her lips. Elena wrapped her arms around Chun-li's waist and entangled her legs into Chun-li's.

Chun-li deepened the kiss as she grinds her hips into Elena's. A faint moan escaped her lips. Elena slipped her tongue into Chun-li's mouth and then the real fight began. Chun-li and Elena's tongues fought each other fiercly. Chun-li want to claim Elena's mouth, so she nipped at Elena's bottom lip, making her yelp softly, Elena's lips eased back slightly and Chun-li had full control of the kiss.

Chun-li's hands moved all about Elena's nice brown thighs, while her other hand cupped her one of her breast.

Then, Chun-li guided her hand under Elena's shirt and groped one of her breast aggressively.

Elena moaned loudly within the kiss, which made Chun-li pull away.

"No...I can't." Elena moaned.

Chun-li's face was still faintly red, while Elena's face was red and hot.

"I can't, I don't think I am ready."

Chun-li wasn't a rapist, she didn't want to ignore Elena's word and seduce her aggressively. Or did she?

Chun-li sighed and let herself off of Elena. Now they were laying beside each other.

"Chun-li, you are the beat that keeps me going." Elena smiled.

Chun-li blushed, "Aww, you're a sweet girl."

Chun-li and Elena embraced warmly, Elena rests her head on Chun-li's breast and had begun to fall asleep.

"The beat that keeps her going, huh?" Chun-li whispered to herself.


End file.
